In commercial and transactional printers it is common to apply a Force-Black (Force-K) transformation to colors in order to produce a more desirable color output and/or save ink/toner. This transformation essentially maps input colors that are near black into pure black (or gray scale) colors.
However, it may be desirable to perform Force-X transformations, where X is a generic color parameter. Such parameters may include, but are not limited to: Black (e.g., traditional Force-K); Primary (e.g., process colors, Cyan, Magenta, or Yellow); Secondary (e.g., Red, Green, or Blue); Hue-Angle (e.g. preserve the hue of Ricoh-Red); Euclidean Distance (e.g., exact color substitution); Rich-Black (e.g., Force-X but going to rich black); Lightness (e.g., limit darkness/lightness); Chroma (e.g., limit chroma for defining a maximum gamut); or any set of colors defined through a coordinate transformation.
Accordingly, a mechanism to perform Force-X transformations is desired.